


昨日重现

by yanyouren



Series: 本末终始/Building From the Ground Up中译 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Brief Jealousy, Espionage, Identity Issues, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stalking, 中译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyouren/pseuds/yanyouren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是冬兵。</p><p>他是James Buchanan Barnes。</p><p>他非前者，亦非后者，他不确定这样的自己是否还可堪拯救。</p><p>本文中冬兵领着Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson满东欧乱跑，借此来了解那个真心认为他还有救的男人。为本系列时间顺序上的第二篇，写作顺序上的第一篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	昨日重现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconstruction Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439917) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



> 还债ING，其实翻完、我亲爱的@waytohell beta完很久了都，额咳咳

离冬兵上次检修已经过去三十六天。

 

三十六天，就他所知（根据他偷来的血迹斑斑的文件），比他之前洗脑间隔最久的那次还长十天。是他没被分解至皮肤脏骨，血肉躯干，被做成一个一心只有目标，毫无怜悯，专司 ** _毁灭_** 的生物的最长纪录，起码他是这么记得。

 

以前他总是身负某个任务。一个目标，一条路径，不允许偏差迂回，只准遵循操作员给他指出的那一条。

 

如今没有任务。没有要服从的命令，没有要击杀的目标，没有要效力的组织。他是一个无处安置忠诚的叛逃者，逃脱了巨痛折磨，逃脱了身不由己的惟命是从。他可以感觉到大脑里的程序分崩离析，再没有能挟制他的桎梏。

 

他像一枚脱离飞行轨道的导弹，脱缰飞驰，投掷向未知的目标。

 

冬兵曾经颠覆过政权，刺杀过首脑，使举国倾颓。他曾经毫无异议地实施过拷打、截肢、谋杀，曾经仅仅出于 ** _完成任务_** 的目的，杀过男人、女人、孩子。他曾经榨取乃至自己身体的忍耐极限，曾经冒过比死亡更可怕的险境，但对那时的他而言，恐惧甚至并非可选项。

 

冬兵孤傲、不朽了七十年，是一个在他操作员认为称手时，可使用的血腥高效的精准武器。

 

而他不是冬兵。这几个字还会在他脑海里浮沉，在不经意间摸入他眼帘，但头衔本身已然不合适。至少不再举足轻重。

 

他妥协了。

 

他是个叛逃者。

 

他是个幽魂。

 

有生以来第一次，没有他要恪守的任务。

 

有生以来第一次，他不知道该做什么。

 

\--

 

他躲在一家用赃款付了房资的破烂旅馆里，静坐在黑暗里，脑中一遍遍复播发生的一切。飞扬的火花，浓稠的黑烟，当他们凌空而下时，整个世界在他们周围一落千丈。

 

他看见金黄的发丝，明亮的蓝眼，还有一张欲言又止的脸孔。

 

距离被洗脑的时间越长，他记起的越多，他就越低落，所有沉积的能量、无所拘束的愤怒在他身体里愈涨愈高，直到他觉得自己像个随时会爆开的炸药。 ** _他状态不稳定_** ，而且 ** _情绪失常_** ，他想起那个技术员的话，与此同时还有难以数计的其他记忆：游走在冲入布达佩斯的坦克间，在里根演说的背景音下撕开衣着考究的一家人的喉咙，钋-210、火箭发射、子弹、刀刃，没有尽头的厉声痛叫和求饶哭嚎，最后在他大脑里相融成永不停歇的一声尖叫。

 

而那个男人——美国队长，他的 ** _任务_** ，人高马大且难以击杀——站在街上，微张着嘴，一动不动，用仿佛下一秒就会屈膝倒地的目光看着他。

 

他想把这些思绪推开，深埋起来，但不管他多努力，他就是忘不了那种他无从解释的，深入骨髓的失落感。忘不了 ** _但我知道他_** ，Pierce过于僵硬的表情，还有他自己的脸在黑白之间回望他。

 

博物馆里一张放大的照片不会把他变成Bucky Barnes。不会把他变成一把废弃武器之外的东西，依旧致命的锋利，人血干涸其上。

 

但美国队长脸上的神色。那种听天由命，挫败失意，让人不忍直视的悲哀，煽动了他内心震动的一片空虚。让他在迷惘里狂躁暴怒。

_**你的名字是** _ _**James Buchanan Barnes** _ _**。我不会跟你打的。** _

 

美国队长选择了不战而降。这个冬兵见过的最难攻克的目标，这个曾龙潭虎穴、刀山火海里来去的家伙，让他的盾牌落了下去。安之若命地放任冬兵对他为所欲为，只要这意味着他不会伤害到他自以为是他朋友的男人。

_**因为我会一直陪着你，直到时间尽头。** _

那感觉匪夷所思。天崩地陷。

 

那几乎让他想成为Steve Rogers看着他时，看到的那个人。

 

\--

 

他得更了解美国队长。

 

莫名地，对他来说这远比了解Bucky Barnes重要得多。Bucky Barnes，那个和他同一张脸，很可能是他满腹疑团答案的男人，不像Steve Rogers那样重要。

 

他去了图书馆，偷而不是借出了关于他的书籍。《定义了一代人的男人：美国队长和他的咆哮突击队》和《美国队长，1943-1945：一部美国英雄历史书》还有《星条旗男人的背后：Steve Rogers传》。

 

他像以前出任务前看情报那样，大致地草草读过它们。一目十行，但该看的都看了，搜集数据、模式，寻找应对变数最有效的方式。他的视线不受控制地，时有掠过那个拥有过分熟悉脸庞的黑发男人在的照片，这个男人的笑容灿烂而自命不凡，在他自己的脸上看起来有够不搭。阅读过程中有数次，他不得不忍住撕碎这个男人存在的图像物证的冲动。

 

不过这些书并没给他提供足够的信息。它们告诉他名字、日期、地点还有战役，基于 ** _参考文本_** 和 ** _第一手采访_** 还有 ** _学术研究结论_** 而得出的严谨历史分析，根据作者构想而绘制的插图。它们是作教育和娱乐用的，不是侦查。对他接下来该做什么，并无帮助。

 

于是转而，他暗地里调查了书里提到的地点。Rogers和Barnes住过的公寓楼、Rogers上过的艺术学校、在过去拉里超级汽修服务站上建起的商务区，那是Barnes在参军前工作的地方。他去了科尼岛、戈尔迪的拳击馆、去了Rogers和Barnes在1938年共居一室前分别的住处。他尝试找出Steve Rogers在入伍前，在成为一个国家象征前，在他被冰冻被世界遗忘七十年前，他是什么样的人，哪怕只是细枝末节。

 

搜寻所得不过让他消沉败兴，他非金属的那只手颤搐挠曲着，就好像它想再次握住枪柄。就好像他想手握匕首，在跌入的深渊里杀出一条血路。

 

就是这个时候他发现他得再接近点。

 

\--

 

追踪到Steve Rogers的行迹，轻而易举。

 

他找了几个可以威胁出点东西来又不会牵连到他身上的线人，做了一本假护照，在得到Rogers大致位置后立刻动身飞去了莫斯科。到那后，他如幽魂般穿梭过熟稔的街道，目光搜索着一头金发，一枚勾起一侧嘴角的笑容，虽然他不记得Rogers那么对他笑过，但这笑容时常在他脑中若隐若现。

 

他调查了市区范围内的九头蛇基地，那几个在华盛顿事件后最可能被攻破的地方：它们和美国分支联系太紧密，几乎不可能在突如其来的解体中存活下来。他把钱放进合适的人手中，把刀架上合适的人的脖子，没多久，就有了回报。

 

他捕捉到Rogers身影时，男人正站在高尔基公园几街区外的大街上，穿戴着一顶估计太美国的棒球帽和一副眼镜。他和另一个眼神友好的黑皮肤男人说着话——是那个戴翅膀的，被他一脚踢在胸口上，从航空母舰上踹下去的家伙。他们没注意到他悄不作声地拉起兜帽，融进人群，在尚带凉意的春风里显得略不合群。

 

这两个人都做不成一流间谍，冬兵用不加掩饰的着迷看着他们，心里漫不经心地想。从这距离看过去，他像一个干渴濒死的人被喂入甘霖那样，入神地注视着美国队长。他脸庞的棱角如冬兵记得的那样禁欲而分明，下颔的弧线也那样坚忍不动摇。

 

当他看到Rogers手伸进口袋，拿出手机时，冬兵稍为接近。

 

“……我们现在说的就是这个，Nat。你提供的情报把我们带到这里。”Rogers笨拙地往鼻梁上推了推眼镜，像是还不习惯戴它们。他静了一会，显然是在听电话那面的人说话。

 

 ** _Nat_** ，冬兵默念。Natalia Alianovna Romanova，在桥上和他一起的女人。脑海里仿若有物瘙痒，像一个结痂的疤，一旦抓挠，会在表面渗出鲜血。他暂时不予理会，只专注在Rogers身上。

 

男人正微微踱步，他的呼气在他眼前凝结成霜。路面上并没积雪，几乎已是春分，但在地球这边，寒冷总是逗留得久一些。他看着Rogers耸着他宽阔的肩膀，好似电话那头的女人能看见他般。

 

“是这样，家那边的线索已经断了，所以除了去找造成他这样的罪魁祸首之外，我不知道你还能建议点什么。”暂停，然后Rogers对着Natalia说出的话翻了个白眼，对他的同伴——大概是，Sam？没有关于他的档案——露出个忍耐的表情。

 

Sam看着倒不怎么同情的样子，勉强忍住幸灾乐祸的笑。

 

“如果她建议我们下午歇个半天去参观圣巴西尔大教堂，告诉她我举双手双脚赞成。”

 

“哈，哈。”Rogers干巴巴说，朝他的同伴眯了眯眼。“非常风趣，你们俩。”

 

他们对话过程中，冬兵正一步步靠近——但Rogers神态里的某些东西让他止步。他看上去恼火而烦躁，只有零星的趣味在里面——奇怪的是，这时候他突然毫不相干地想到Steve真的不该这么 ** _巨大_** 。他太壮，太 ** _高_** 了，浑身是遮了也没遮的发达肌肉，可那里明明该是过大的白衬衣挂在一副嶙峋的肩膀上，突出的肋骨在苍白肌肤上根根可数。

 

他眨了下眼，遽然的醒觉让他喉干胃搅。他颤巍着后退一步，再一步，接着他重又消失在人群里，而后是街角，仿佛他从未出现一般。仿佛他并不知道有另一个人的声音在脑内盘旋是什么感受。

 

他花了几个小时重新部署，在小巷里幽魂般穿行，直到心跳恢复正常水准，直到他能再次理智思考。在那之后，他走进一家毫无特色的简陋餐馆，机械地吸入一碗卷心菜汤，盯着天花板计划下一步。

 

他告诉自己，他要的不是在美国队长如游客般闲逛莫斯科时偷摸瞄到的那么几眼，不是调查着微末线索然后分分钟郁卒。他要的是看到他与人交战，看到他组织反击，以掌握他在各种预想状况里尽可能多的情报

 

于是他喝光碗里的汤，在桌上放了些卢布，做了个一石二鸟的决定，乘火车去基辅，在某前九头蛇特工的脑袋上开个洞。

 

该特工的死亡不算什么大遗憾，无论从战略、道德或其他方面上考量。Bogachyov博士曾经在他没完成任务时殴打过他，哪怕他自愈速度过人，他的断肋骨还是疼了一天半。如今这个男人老态龙钟了，头发稀少，青色血管在半透明的皮肤下清楚可见，但把他爆头在他的实验设备之上，仍可算是一件可心的事。

 

他刻意留下了明显线索，也没有阻止博士的助手们仓皇夺门而出。做得马虎草率，一副他疯了的样子，精神错乱，正在致力于寻根溯源地一一报复。

 

等他离开后，他唯一要做的就是原路返回，恭候Rogers和他朋友的大驾。

 

\--

 

没过几个小时，Rogers和他朋友就追了上来，速度很感人，毕竟过去这段时间他们只一味冲进死胡同，直到现在。

 

他捕捉着他们的动作，从屋椽、二楼窗户、天台处窥视着，贪婪地汲取着能听到的每一字和能偷到的每一瞥。Rogers用他像是天生领导人的方式发出指令。 ** _Sam_** ** _，查下那些文件里有没有关联信息_** 还有 ** _我们必须在线索断之前追上去_** ，口吻好似他是独一无二的权威。

 

他声音里的斩钉截铁带给他似曾相识之感，还有Rogers说话时的姿态，让冬兵内心深处或有物骚动。Rogers的背脊煞是笔挺，他环顾废弃实验室时，双眼微眯。他目光如炬，主导着这一调查行动，好像在突击中那样，持枪开路，盾牌高举，身姿昂扬宽广，星条旗展披于身。

 

Rogers分秒必争，采集完证据，收罗好情报，他和他的朋友就小跑着向外去，而冬兵不用看就能知道他们跟着他留下的线索来了。那一连串的蛛丝马迹、暗示指引应该足以引他们至九头蛇在波罗的海的前哨站，到另一个冬兵毫不介意枪决的探员那去。

 

他如一缕无声灰影缀在他们身后，隐藏在僻径里，徘徊在若远还近的地方，不至于让他们逃离他的掌控，让 ** _Rogers_** 逃离他的掌控。他一路尾随着他们，审问、火车站、餐馆、旅店，看着Rogers东奔西走，看着他 ** _四处奔波_** ，带给他一种难以置信的餍足感。他能在另一个男人毫无所觉之下吸收所有细节，能对Rogers更了若指掌，反之则不过尔尔。

 

他花了三千多米才明白，在他胸口里升腾起的陌生情绪是 ** _兴奋_** ，如此离奇的发现让他差点错过Rogers和他朋友坐的火车，他不得不跳上一旁的客车，在火车已经运行时，悄悄从外面翻了进去，以免被落下。

 

\--

 

在爱沙尼亚的分支机构之后，他领着他们去了立陶宛的低温冷冻实验研究点，再接着去了现住华沙的前苏联国家安全委员会主管。

 

最后一个相较而言更复杂，因为Antonia Valentina Denisova多年来一直以苏联公务员的伪装，掩盖自己的秘密警察身份。他不希望Rogers错过端倪，以为他放弃复仇，开始了肆意屠杀，于是他小心又不显得太刻意地摊开一张尽量详尽的，关于她多次参与苏联国家安全委员会所作所为的书面记录。

 

他大约不会费这么大功夫，如果不是Denisova曾经命令他打着某分裂主义组织的幌子，在一所小学里引爆炸弹，这个任务最终导致超过四十名学生和两名老师的死亡。当时他没有任何质疑，干脆利落地执行完任务，就回到九头蛇基地进行再洗脑。

 

但现在这个事让他耿耿于怀。他不断回忆起痛苦哀叫的幼童，在为他们死去的朋友嚎哭，直到他一枪射穿她的头颅。

 

他并没有折磨她，没有把她的处决延长成痛不欲生的过程，对此他心底窃有自豪，随即悄然离去，等待着Rogers和他朋友追上他。

 

在那后他领着他们绕去第比利斯，再回到俄罗斯，整个过程里他眷注着Rogers，就像那是他活着的唯一理由，一边搜罗事实和情报，在脑海里列举分类，如同他为备受瞩目的刺杀而准备的那样。

 

Rogers早餐时喜欢涂黄油在土司上，但不要多到浸湿面包。就算语言不通他还努力帮助人类，即使他正在横跨东欧追踪一个唾手不可得的幽魂。在考纳斯他帮一位面容疲惫的妇女搬运日用品，在普鲁斯科夫他帮一位先生处理抛锚的汽车。

 

大多数时候，Rogers和Sam Wilson很默契，两个人不说话行动间都能天衣无缝。每当他们到达他的处刑场所，便各自去完成无声分摊好的工作，出于不知名的原因，这一举动足以让冬兵眯起双眼，让他的金属手掌捏紧、放松，仿佛这是他身体的一部分在表达不满，而不是武器的。

 

而每次他们发觉没有赶上他时，Rogers脸上就会出现那个 ** _表情_** 。每看到一次，都让冬兵更局促难安一点。那里面包含的决心、失望还有 ** _殷切_** 差点让他想从阴影里走出来，自投罗网，只要能让那该死的表情从Steve的遗憾脸上下去。

 

 ** _任务_** 、 ** _朋友_** ，这两个词在他脑海里翻来覆去，交融直至成为他脑海里一个尖利的不和谐音。

 

他在圣彼得堡切断线索片刻来重新部署，让Rogers和他朋友于当地暂缓，以便近距离观察他们。当他陷在掉落的无垠梦魇中时，这场追逐就显得没那么有趣，梦里刺骨的寒风从四面八方仰冲而来，而他在无尽深渊里一落再落。

 

梦里他始终看见Rogers的手朝他伸过来，告诉他 ** _抓住我的手_** ，绝望地试图把他拉回去，回到坚实土地上。

 

\--

 

在圣彼得堡，他停止尾随美国队长。

 

取而代之的，他开始寻找—— ** _析毫剖厘_** 地——Steve Rogers。

 

一天他跟着Rogers来到一家咖啡馆，从街对面观察到男人买了一杯浓黑咖啡（ ** _不加奶油不加糖因为那是_** ** _Bucky_** ** _习惯点的味道，因为_** ** _Steve_** ** _永远学不会妥协，不愿比_** ** _Bucky_** ** _弱哪怕一点点_** ）而后在室外就餐区坐下。

 

当Rogers从背包里拿出一本外观陈旧的素描本开始涂画时，他切实感觉到呼吸在喉口一哽，因为他 ** _记得_** 这个，回忆一五一十，若昧平生，从Steve手握铅笔的姿势，到他张开膝盖坐在椅子里，心不在焉盯着纸看的样子，他 ** _记得_** 这个，接着——

 

 ** _——他们公寓楼里的空气闷热粘稠，布鲁克林的夏天让汗湿透了他的白衬衣，他腋下和后背的布料又湿又重。他的袖子已经卷了起来，衬衫半解半合，但也不见有什么好转，衣服还是令人不快地黏在他皮肤上。_** ** _Bucky_** ** _用手背擦了擦滴汗的额头，居然能_** 感觉到 ** _机油被糊到那里，他低声咒骂一句，走上最后一节台阶，拿出钥匙开门，走进自从两年前_** ** _Steve_** ** _母亲去世后，他们俩合住的小窝。_**

_**这是间很狭小的公寓，只有一间他们轮流使用的卧室，门打开时** _ _**Steve** _ _**从沙发上抬起头。他浑身瘦可见骨，膝盖在为了抗热穿的短裤下看起来尤其突出，握住铅笔的手指纤细而精致。** _ _**Bucky** _ _**走进来时，他朝他浅笑。** _

_**“你身上一股馊牛奶味，”** _ _**Steve** _ _**直言不讳地告诉他，皱皱鼻头。** _ _**Bucky** _ _**把钥匙扔过去，它们没用地落在** _ _**Steve** _ _**身旁的沙发垫上，正如他瞄准的那样，不过重要的是表达出的态度。** _

_**“你有事没事去闻馊牛奶干什么？”** _ _**Bucky** _ _**问他，** _ _**Steve** _ _**翻了个白眼。** _

_**不管他是不是散发着浓烈的馊味，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**往他身边的沙发上一躺，头后仰靠上不是那么舒服的垫子，闭起眼睛。“漫长的一天。”** _

_**“哦？”** _ _**Steve** _ _**问，驾轻就熟地在两秒内从‘损友’变成‘知心聆听者’。“怎么了？”** _

_**Bucky** _ _**摇头。** _

_**“没什么，真的。** _ _**McGillicuddy** _ _**先生不停过来抱怨说他的雪佛兰的化油器坏了，但它根本没任何问题。这个男人只是喜欢埋三怨四。”** _ _**Bucky** _ _**从沙发上略微抬起脑袋，瞥向** _ _**Steve** _ _**，若有所指地挑了挑眉毛。“倒不是说我介意一周见三次** _ _McGillicuddy_ _夫人_ _**，但我更倾向在没有她丈夫喋喋不休的情况下。”** _

_**“** _ _**Bucky** _ _**，”** _ _**Steve** _ _**语带并不太认真的警告，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**举起双手投降。** _

_**“我知道，我知道，她结婚了巴拉巴拉，”** _ _**Bucky** _ _**说完，冲** _ _**Steve** _ _**露出别有意味的笑。“但那又不代表身为男人不能去欣赏，对吧？”** _

_**他接住** _ _**Steve** _ _**扔过来的铅笔，对着他朋友的表情哈哈大笑。他可以感觉到一天的压力紧张开始散去，惬意和欢欣施施然落户。他咧着嘴笑看** _ _**Steve** _ _**，胸口里漫起暖意和保护欲，他扭头看** _ _**Steve** _ _**在画的东西。“你在画什么？”** _

_**Steve** _ _**没有反抗就转过素描本，给他看，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**见图低低吹了声口哨。** _

_**那是一幅他们楼里一位年长女士的素描，线条潦草但准确，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**可以看出** _ _**Steve** _ _**在精心炮制的阴影。图片里，这位女士——** _ _**Thompson** _ _**女士？——正望着窗外，满是皱纹的孱弱手掌撑着下颚，目光汇聚在画面外的东西上。在她唇角上有着淡淡笑意，眼睛里略带淘气。** _

_**Bucky** _ _**以前碰到过** _ _**Thompson** _ _**女士** _ _**，他不敢说他曾经见过她除了敌意防备外的其他样子。但这就是** _ _**Steve** _ _**。总能找到别人身上的闪光点，只要他们有。** _

_**“我今天早上投递完报纸回来，帮她搬日用品上来，”** _ _**Steve** _ _**解释道，耸了耸瘦削的肩膀。“她请我进屋喝了一杯茶。”** _

_**Bucky** _ _**并没一针见血地指出** _ _**Thompson** _ _**女士住在七楼，搬着她的日用品爬六层楼梯对** _ _**Steve** _ _**来说，和她一样艰难。他的视线游移到纸上没有被主图填满的地方，那里的空白页面分布着凌乱的线条和形状。他一眼就能看出那张写生出的脸是他的，这让他心口泛起暖意。** _

_**“画得不错。”他轻声说，对** _ _**Steve** _ _**露齿而笑。** _

_**Steve** _ _**回以笑容，甜美的** _ **_勾起一侧嘴角的笑容 _。__ **

_**直到蓦地** _

_**它不是了。** _

_**直到** _ _**Steve** _ _**的脸庞充气般撑开，下颔线变得锋利强硬，他的瞳孔在惧意和绝望里扩张，然后他伸出了一条太过健壮的胳膊，伸向** _ _**Bucky** _ _**，蓦然之间，他们不再坐在公寓沙发上而且** _

_**他正仰望** _ _**Steve** _ _**的脸，恐惧震如脉搏贯穿在他身体里，他的手臂因拼命坚持在原地而刺痛，冰冷金属灼烧了他的五指** _

_**“抓住我的手！”** _ _**Steve** _ _**不顾一切地大吼，手伸向他，狂风在他们四周怒号，火车飞速疾驰，他逆着风，肺里火辣辣的疼，他害怕，操他妈的害怕** _

**_他向上伸去，几乎可以触摸到_ ** **_Steve_ ** **_的手掌，然后——_ **

 

——然后他掉下去了，掉落速度之快他甚至无法喘过气来尖叫，他贯力凶狠地把自己从记忆里抽出来，一时间差点从二楼窗户摔下去，他浑身颤抖地站不住脚，湿冷的手撑在墙壁上，他甚至还能听到风声在他耳边咆哮，伴随着他下落，下落，落入无底峡谷。

 

等他站稳，猛地向外冲，动作幅度之大他怀疑Steve很可能看到了他，他飞奔过圣彼得堡的街道，疯狂地想回去一个能让他正常呼吸的地方。

 

\--

 

开始有点不胜其扰，每次他走在街上，看到映在商店窗户上自己的脸时，产生的脱节感。有哪里错了， ** _不搭_** ，他的头发明明应该更短，他的眼睛应该更亮，而他的脸应该比这个年轻太多太多。

 

但与此同时，他又觉得不是这样。因为匹配不了剧烈电流重击在他大脑里烙下的记忆，剃刀在他皮肤上刻出的和白热金属在那烧出的教训也说不通。一部分的他认为露出脸的任何局部都太过分，应该用面具和护目镜，把他所有地方都严严实实地遮蔽起来，保持无名、无变、无情， ** _锋芒逼人_** 。他面容上新显出的柔软和双眼里的犹豫不外是一种脆弱婆妈，不外是一种 ** _弱点_** ，不外是让他自取灭亡的一路。

 

没有哪一端是正确无误的，没有哪一选项是 ** _恰_** 如其分的，于是他能做的就是继续固执地跟踪Steve。观察他，考量他，不断吸取情报，紧挨在悬崖之边，等待着，等待关于他的 ** _任何_** 开始合乎情理。

 

\--

 

不久，他开始厌恶Sam Wilson。那个插着翅膀，笑容灿烂，忠心耿耿地让人难以直视的家伙。

 

自从他领着他们到达圣彼得堡，Steve和Sam开始合用一间房。有两张床，表面上看是因为旅馆里没有多余的房间了，但还是让他心生怨恨，心神不宁。

 

就是一种本能，纯粹原始，蛮横断然。有什么东西罔顾他意志，在他心口里生根，溃烂。有些日子里，看到Sam Wilson能跟Steve说话，能碰他，能和他一起笑，能自然如 ** _呼吸_** 地和他一起消磨时光，他就火冒三丈。这让怒意在他心口默默翻涌，他会比平时盯Steve盯得更紧些，几乎是随时准备伺机而入，用匕首撕开那家伙的脖子，如果他胆敢乱动手动脚的话。

 

恍惚间，他记得Bucky Barnes也有过类似的经历，当他看到那个女人——Margaret Carter特工？Peggy？——在战时和Steve亲近时。当时那也是种心胸狭窄、自私自利的情绪，因为明明他是那个总拉着Steve一块去约会的人，不遗余力地劝说他找一个合适的女孩，但不知怎么的，真的 ** _亲眼_** 看到他痴迷于某个女人成了另一件完全不同的事。

 

毫无助益的是，Bucky Barnes的确喜欢Peggy，认为她是一位坚强干练的女性，在多方面对Steve有益，他甚至可以预见到有一天他 ** _娶了_** 她，天哪。

 

Bucky总是那个约会不断的人，那个让女人张开双腿，再在次日早晨对Steve原原本本吹嘘的人，视而不见Steve脸上随之显露出的怏怏不乐。他觉得自己这么做没关系，四处留情，风流赏玩，试试水深看看行情如何，他又能从其中得到什么。

 

但眼看着Steve在战时做出同样的事情，却让Bucky Barnes丑陋的占有欲，像枚引爆的手榴弹般在心里炸开，让他想把Steve拖回他们二人孤身抗衡世界的时候，两个前途未卜的初生牛犊，除了虚张声势和呲牙恫吓别无它用。

 

然而今时不同往日。冬兵记忆里的Bucky能以其怜悯和尊重，作出退让：Bucky为Steve终于健康的身体而宽慰，为他的挚友终于找到或能在将来使他幸福的人而高兴。

 

现在的他没有那些。他有的只是发指眦裂的怒，和全神贯注的恨，就好像他是透过狙击镜在看着这个世界，视野缩小至独背着巨大靶子的Sam Wilson一人。诸般情绪无关情欲——又或者有关，无从判断，反正他也不懂有不有关各是什么滋味。他只是知道，Sam能够和Steve Rogers消磨时间而他不能，能和Steve Rogers说话谈笑 ** _睡在一间房里_** 而他 ** _不能_** ，这让他咬紧牙关，手里的枪抓地死紧，死紧。

 

后来，冬兵露了个面。带着Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson奔跑在圣彼得堡的街道上，并没发起任何攻击，就那么在屋顶和高楼间从容越过。堪堪在他们触手不可及的距离上，直至接近他们很可能发现他藏身之处时：临时搭起的床，零星几件衣物，打印出的接下去三个位于莫斯科的九头蛇目标，才隐去踪迹。

 

莫斯科必定有不止一间空房的旅馆，可笑的是他竟然因此而睡得更好了些。

 

\--

 

回到莫斯科的一个星期后，他找上Steve和Sam暂住的旅馆，从三楼窗户爬进了Steve的房间。

 

这是一栋颇有岁数的楼，满是咯吱作响的地板，东西也七穿八洞的，因此他摸索前进时得小心翼翼。比平时更小心，Steve出身军伍，脑子不笨，还时刻保持警惕，他真的，真的非常不希望Steve这时候醒过来。

 

不过现在是他的专业领域。光天化日之下，他和美国队长或许是势均力敌，但在月黑风高里藏踪匿迹是他的专精。

 

外面的街道一片黑暗，大约只有一半的街灯亮着，哪怕是一辈子都在执行卧底工作和黑色任务，冬兵从未如此谨慎和刻意安静过。屋里本身也黑，但他的夜视能力优秀到这丝毫不成问题。他如履薄冰般踏入房间，脚尖好似不着一力，当Steve在睡梦中咕哝出声时，他整个人完美地石化。

 

当然Steve没醒。只是动了动。片刻后冬兵缓下身子，挺起腰。环顾一室，让自己能仔细瞧一瞧。

 

Steve在被子下侧躺着，微微蜷起，跟以前寒冬里他每次咳地胸口作响时的样子有点像，然而他如今人高马大的样子做出这种姿势，就像他在做着世上最拙劣的努力让自己消失。入眠里的他皱着眉头，双唇抿住，眉间现出折痕。

 

鬼使神差的一刹那，他差点想伸手，将Steve的落发捋到耳后。

 

显然时机还不成熟。冬兵摇摇头，谨慎地又向前几步，在Steve床边的椅子上轻手轻脚地坐下。他的视线凝固在Steve身上，看着他朋友的胸膛在黑暗里随呼吸上下起伏。

 

完全不对，他明明应该是用全身环抱住Steve。把他的背贴在自己胸前，一根胳膊搭在他腰上，感受着他在怀里的 ** _娇小_** ，脆弱。

 

古怪的是，这种针对Steve尺寸的烦躁也好像不是第一次。

 

不过不管他多高大，此时此刻的Steve是毫无防备的。冬兵完全可以拔出匕首，一刀捅破他的心脏，可以拿出手枪，在他身上扫射出连他的自愈能力都救不了的枪孔。可以重棒锤击他，赤手殴打他，把他的所有怒火、迷茫、 ** _恐惧_** 宣泄在那张来自过去的脸孔上，它不该存在于现在，不该如附骨之疽般跟着他，不该是他以后东拼西凑出的生活的一部分。

 

他看着Steve，沉睡，浑然未觉，让人心碎的不堪一击，接着他惊悸地发现，他完全没有伤害Steve的念头。

 

他反而想亲吻Steve。想把他推倒在床褥上，金属手指缠绕在他发丝里，拉他进激烈的唇齿交融，把他 ** _留下_** ，他分不清想把这一切付诸实际的，到底是Bucky Barnes还是冬兵。

 

他如来时一般悄无声息地走了，心萧瑟而冷硬，他融进夜色里，并没回头。

 

\--

 

如果说之前那些梦算是问题，他的记忆回来得越多，它们就越变本加厉。

 

夜里，他缩在废弃地铁站里他搭建的营地里，辗转反侧，梦境倾倒下来，他记得的东西多到不合常理，多到他无法串联起来。

_**——他十三岁，他们在他家，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**转过转角，眨了眨眼，他的母亲在衣架旁弯着腰，正试图把一包三明治悄悄塞进** _ _**Steve** _ _**的大衣口袋里。当她转头对上** _ _**Bucky** _ _**的视线时，他只是点点头，大声对** _ _**Steve** _ _**说，** _ _等等，兄弟，出发前我还有点东西想给你看 **，接着领着**_ _**Steve** _ _**回客厅，给她点时间完成她的打算。因为他很理解想照顾** _ _**Steve** _ _**的心情，即便那个傻瓜老是拒绝被照顾，在现在萧条的经济下，帐篷城里住满了人，** _ _**Steve** _ _**的母亲每天拼命保住在医院的工作，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**和他母亲绝不会放任** _ _**Steve** _ _**日益消瘦。** _

 

**_——_ ** **_1963_ ** **_年，他接到一个在美国执行的任务，要求他在事成之前隐藏在当地人中，不引起任何怀疑。冬兵掌握二十一种语言，但这一天当他开口说英语时，发出的是流利元音和轻易伪造出的口音，当他站在熙攘人群中，有人撞上他时，他说_ ** _嘿小心点 **，在他前面的女士笑着转过头来，慢吞吞说道** 哎哟，瞧我听到的这个纽约男孩 **，这说不通，他不懂她为什么这么说——**_

_**——他十六岁，** _ _**Steve** _ _**的整张脸红地滴血，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**光眨着眼，因为显而易见这是你用备用钥匙，在未征询你最好朋友的意见前打开他的卧室门后，该做的事情。** _ _**Steve** _ _**的手还罪恶地塞在被子下面，而** _ _**Bucky** _ _**可以看见他张开嘴想道歉，想请他离开，想怒骂他见鬼的为什么不敲门就闯进来，于是** _ _**Bucky** _ _**……就是不想听到这些。他迅速在身后关上门，摊开掌心伸出去，就像他在抚慰一只受惊的动物。** _

_嘿 **，他这么说，镇静无比，** 嘿，没关系，不用担心 **，他边说边走到床边，坐在他身旁。**_ _**Steve** _ _**要反驳他，但** _ _**Bucky** _ _**用钻进被子里握住** _ _**Steve** _ _**的手，制止了他未尽的话。他的阴茎纤细，如同他的人一样，但在那一刻** _ _**Bucky** _ _**震惊地发现他想跟** _ _**Steve** _ _**做一些激烈的事情。想让** _ _**Steve** _ _**体验快感，让他孱弱瘦小的身躯在** _ _**Bucky** _ _**的臂弯里颤栗不止。他渴望着** _ _**Steve** _ _**，胜过他曾经对任何女人的渴望，这个想法可怕到他几乎不能呼吸。当** _ _**Bucky** _ _**开始抽动手掌时，** _ _**Steve** _ _**发出微弱的呻吟，抗议戛然在他双唇间，他整个人无力地瘫倒在床头，** _ _**Bucky** _ _**对他露出自己最负盛名的勾魂坏笑，轻声说** _ _朋友是用来干什么的，是吧？ **他用手让**_ _**Steve** _ _**射了出来，再然后他们谁都没有提起过一句，但** _ _**Bucky** _ _**和女人在一起或是独处时有时会想起，想象着如果他能一直那样拥有** _ _**Steve** _ _**会是什么感觉——** _

_**——他在华盛顿街上追杀他的任务，能真切感觉到美国队长的脖子在他金属手臂毫不留情的狠掐下几近碾碎。他猛砍、挥动，数次险些得手，直到他的面具掉在地上，直到美国队长满脸惊骇怀疑地看向他。** _ _**Bucky** _ _**？他问，语气里同时有难以置信和殷切期盼，冬兵顿觉脚踏的地面不见了，透骨的寒冷翻飞上来，他又一次掉了下去，一直掉落，重新陷回深渊里，空气中回荡阴森的哭号，是尖叫，他在尖叫，他在 尖叫——** _

 

他硬生生惊醒过来，转瞬间落地，抽出垫在枕下的匕首格挡向幻影的攻击者，他的瞳孔怒张，血液在血管里轰声搏动，他追逐或战斗的本能在对他叫嚣， ** _战斗杀戮点火毁尽一切 战斗_**——

 

那些梦后他总是满身淌汗地再次闭起眼，四肢颤抖着，脸因痛苦惊惶而扭曲着，眼底烙印着他辨不分明的陌生东西，让他的双颊湿透，胸口涩痛，空茫一片的大脑无力去理解。

 

\--

 

他是资产。

 

他是冬兵。

 

他是武器。

 

他是James Buchanan Barnes中士，编号32557。

 

他是Bucky Barnes。

 

他是Steve Rogers的挚友。

 

这些全部都是他，又都不是他。他是彼与彼之间。他是狙击手扣动扳机时心跳的缝隙。

 

他非前者，亦非后者，他不确定这样的自己是否还可堪拯救。

 

\--

 

冬兵领着Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson在东欧展开徒劳追逐的三个月后，他跃过三层楼，最后一次从窗户溜进Steve的旅馆房间。此时天色已晚，Steve四肢大开地躺卧在床上，被子只盖了半身。

 

他无声地走过房间然后，在Steve有所察觉之前，他把自己甩向了Steve沉睡的身躯，其速度之迅猛，动作之兽性，将使他成为情报界的传说，关于如何抓住机会并物尽其用。

 

Steve意识到有人在他身上时就霍然惊醒，条件反射地弓身用力击打，但他已经提前把Steve的双手禁锢在了他头上。把Steve不细的手腕困于他金属手指的势力范围内，用足以让他动弹不得的力气把他钉在原地，而不至于真的伤到他。

 

“现在你听我说，”他说道，声音低沉紧绷，倾身接近以让Steve能听清每一个字。这意味着要俯身于Steve被束缚的身躯之上，他凌乱的散发从脸庞两侧垂下。Steve看清是谁在他身上后就停止了挣扎，情势出人意料的神展开让他双眼睁大，里面是让人发笑的惊呆。

 

“听我说，”他重复一遍。金属手指在Steve腕子上用力。“我不是以前的那个我，很可能我永远不会再次变成他。”

 

“Bucky——”Steve开口，但他当即打断了。

 

“ ** _听着_** ，”他嘶声道，危险却温柔，Steve顺从地闭上了嘴。Steve的金发还寥带睡意，但他的眼睛清醒无比，他突然发现Steve没穿睡衣。他收紧下颔，嘴唇抿成一条线。“我记得一些东西，但不是全部。有关于冬兵的，也有关于那之前的。你不能让过去的七十年烟消云散，我也不能。这不是我的选择，可不管怎样我记得，我们要做的只是接受现实，再作打算。”

 

短暂的停顿，Steve依旧满脸愕然地仰视他。Steve狠狠吞咽了下，目光在这张Bucky Barnes的脸上来来回回，就好像他在将其与记忆比对，就好像这是他有生来见过的最无与伦比的东西。从梦中、从幻想中而来的东西。

 

接着，许久后，Steve点头。

 

“我能接受。”Steve语速缓慢，口气笃定地回答，轻舔嘴唇，始终心无旁骛地抓住夜袭来人的视线，这几乎让他有点张皇。他干脆放开了Steve的手，起身，考量地看Steve。

 

“那么，好的。”他说完重重点头——接着从Steve仰躺的身体上翻下来，站稳在地。他转身就要向门口走去，如来时一样没有声响，就算他能感觉到脉搏声鲜明在耳。

 

从他身后，他听到Steve扔开被子，听到Steve站到地上。

 

“等一下，”Steve说道，声音微有断裂，他朝他走过来一步，又犹豫了。仿佛在Steve眼里他是一只机警的野兽，举止稍有不当就很可能会吓跑他，他们二人定位在这些年间的颠倒，戏剧化地让他差点大笑出声。“你是要——”Steve自己停下来，重重吞咽下。

 

如今的他是二百九十磅的肌肉和巨力，但一瞬间Steve看上去和他记得的那个布鲁克林的瘦小子没什么差别。佝偻着，踌躇着，自卑着，用好似他是世上唯一人的目光注视着他。

 

“你是要走吗？”Steve最终问出了口，他的视线移转到窗户那，再回到他身上。Steve吐出一口颤抖的呼吸，再开口时已带了颤音。“离开？”

 

Steve凝视他。

 

他停下，指尖仅仅擦过窗框的木头。

 

他迟疑。

 

然后迟缓地，非常迟缓地，Bucky感觉一丝迟钝的笑意爬上嘴角。

 

他让他的金属手臂垂到身边，从航空母舰上之后时隔这许多个月，转身第一次直面Steve。

 

“除非和你一起。”Bucky直截了当地宣告，就像这是世上再简单不过的道理。

Steve脸上闻言闪现的不敢置信的喜悦，足够让Bucky露出七十年间第一个发自内心的微笑。

**完**


End file.
